CRISPR-Cas9 nucleases enable efficient genome editing in a wide variety of organisms and cell types (Sander & Joung, Nat Biotechnol 32, 347-355 (2014); Hsu et al., Cell 157, 1262-1278 (2014); Doudna & Charpentier, Science 346, 1258096 (2014); Barrangou & May, Expert Opin Biol Ther 15, 311-314 (2015)). Target site recognition by Cas9 is programmed by a chimeric single guide RNA (sgRNA) that encodes a sequence complementary to a target protospacer (Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012)), but also requires recognition of a short neighboring PAM (Mojica et al., Microbiology 155, 733-740 (2009); Shah et al., RNA Biol 10, 891-899 (2013); Jiang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 233-239 (2013); Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012); Sternberg et al., Nature 507, 62-67 (2014)).